


Home Repairs

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira comes home to find her apartment in disrepair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Repairs

Gasping for breath from her unsuccessful attempt to dart between the raindrops, Kira ducked inside her apartment building and dropped her sopping umbrella in the stand. She wondered why rain always made her want to take a shower, as if she wasn't wet enough already. She figured Conner was probably home by now, and if she knew him at all, likely hogging the shower.

Kira jammed her key into the lock and did her usual twist-jimmy-twist combo, the only thing that would get the stupid thing open. Conner had voted for just keeping the door unlocked, but mellow and crime-free though this neighborhood was, Kira had no particular desire to have her guitars or herself spirited away in the night.

Inside, she was immediately greeted by a weird _ping ping ping_ sound. The source was easy enough to locate, because there was a bucket and two cereal bowls sitting in the middle of her living room, sloshing water about with every drop that seemed to be falling... from the ceiling. "Conner!"  
Her boyfriend's head popped from the doorway to the bathroom. "Oh, hey, you're home. How was your day?"

"_Moist_," she said archly, then gestured at the unpleasant-looking brown streak on her ceiling. "What's going on?"

"Yeah..." Conner frowned and came out of the bathroom fully. "We, uh..."

"Have a leak?" she supplied.

"Four." Kira's mouth dropped open. "That I could find. Just in here and the bathroom, though." Conner gave her his patented sad eyes, which got him out of trouble only about half of the time, depending on how magnanimous Kira was feeling.

It worked today. She figured it probably wasn't Conner's fault if the roof was leaking. Well, probably. Who knew what he did in the hours she wasn't there to supervise.

"I moved your guitar into the closet," he said, looking proud of himself.

"Have you called the landlord?"

"Um..." Conner's please smile slowly dropped into an expression of chagrin. "Uh, no."

"Conner."

"I moved your guitar..!" Conner made a second attempt at what was a decidedly feeble smile.

Kira swallowed a sigh and fumbled for her phone; she'd put the landlord's number in her cell after last winter's furnace debacle. It rang once, twice, three times, five, seven, and finally gifted Kira with a very unsatisfying voicemail message. "He's visiting his sister for the holidays."

"Oh crap," said Conner, his words punctuated by a fat droplet splashing in the bathroom behind him. "Okay, I'm calling Ethan."

"Is Ethan a roofer or a plumber or anything useful?"

"Well, no." Conner shrugged. "But he's Ethan, you know? He's, like, a genius. He'll figure something out."

Kira had a lot of faith in Ethan's genius, but somehow doubted that even that extended to the problem at hand. Still, she figured they had nothing left to lose at this point. They couldn't possibly be the only people to ever have had a problem with leaks, maybe Ethan had a solution or knew someone who did. Couldn't hurt, right?

Of course, her goodwill gave out when Ethan showed up half an hour later, clutching a bottle of champagne and followed by an entourage of friends that Kira only barely recognized.

"Are you going to use the cork to mop up the leaks?" asked Kira dubiously, eying the champagne while one of Ethan's associates made way to 'the stereo, bro'.

"No, we're throwing a flood party," said Ethan. "I can't believe you guys didn't think of that yourselves."

"Not everyone's first reaction to a crisis is to throw a party." A nice pounding bass from the stereo accompanied her words.

"Once upon a time, I bet that would've been Conner's solution. But, _no_, he's too busy being all domestic and crap." Ethan made a face. "You have him so whipped, Kira."

"Do not." Conner, for all of his weirdness, was largely untamable in her mind, always too much potential and not enough follow-through. Or maybe she was just pissed because she thought she felt a draft. And she hated this song.

"Do too. Old Conner would've found the leak, left the apartment, and waited for you to come back and 'find' it so it would be your responsibility."

"Old Conner never would've noticed the ceiling was leaking," she joked, but even as she said it, she realized Ethan had a point. There was Conner, and there was Old Conner, and there was a distinct difference between the two. Somewhere along the way, he'd matured. Not much, if his neglecting to even think about calling the landlord was any indication, but a little bit was better than none at all, right?

Ethan watched her, seeming to understand her exact thought process. Then he smiled. "Bubbly?"

Kira shrugged and took the bottle. There were lots of ways to manage a crisis.

She popped the cork in the kitchen, thinking that the music at least drowned out the constant pinging of the leaks, and poured glasses for herself and Conner. She was about to bring them out when Conner joined her, looking remorseful. "I'm sorry about the ceiling."

Kira leaned against him, letting him put an arm around her waist. He was familiarly solid against her back, and in a weird way, it made her think that this was just a minor problem after all, one they could easily get through. "It's not your fault," she said.

"I'm sorry about those guys."

"They're Ethan's fault." She glanced into the living room, where Ethan's roommate Pete was doing a Mexican hat dance of sorts around one of the re-purposed cereal bowls, while the others chanted. "But they aren't so bad. And this could be fun."

"Who are you and what have you done with Kira?" he teased.

Kira glanced up at him. "Who are you and what have you done with Conner?"

"I'm all me, babe, still and always."

Kira reached around her back and pinched his side with her free hand. "Don't call me babe."

"Ah, there's my girl."

"You're such an idiot sometimes, Conner."

"But you love me anyway," he said.

Kira rolled her eyes, but she meant it in a nice way. "Yeah, I do."

And then a big fat drop fell splashed into her glass.


End file.
